Blindness at Deneva
by trekfreak2008
Summary: this is basically a missing scene written from McCoy's perspective showing his feelings about Spock's blindness.From Operation:Annihilate.


First story for fanfiction

McCoy's thoughts on Spock's blindness in operation annihilate.

_Hi, its me again!! I hope you like this story. I was bored so I wrote this. I was kinda supposed to be revising though… _

_Anyway, please comment and tell me if you like it! It's only my second story, so it's probably got a few plot holes… well, more than a few… _

_Sorry that it's so short, but I thought that it worked better short, please tell me if I'm wrong and I'll change it. Thanks. _

Shit!! How could I have been so careless? Now Spock was blind and helpless. That independent, resilient first officer was helpless, all because I didn't have the presence of mind to wait for the results of the first test to come back. Now Jim blamed me, I had tried calling him on the bridge, but he wouldn't speak to me, just said "Fine doctor, keep me posted." Spock, on the other hand, had not complained at all, but then again, he hadn't said anything since Jim left for the bridge. I think he blames me too.

I walk over to him, feeling completely useless, and worse still, like the worst friend in the world, if he even considers me that after what I just did. All he'd been doing for the past five hours was sitting on that chair that he had collapsed into after the experiment that went wrong, unmoving and barely blinking. His face was still colourless and there were dark smudges under his eyes due to his lack of sleep. I lay a hand on his shoulder, and he visibly jumped, making me feel even worse. Spock never jumps.

"Spock." I hesitate, not knowing what to say. "It's 0300 in the morning, are you going to try to get some sleep?"

He doesn't answer me verbally, just nods and staggers to his feet, suddenly swaying drunkenly. I catch him as his knees buckle, and help him to walk across the room. He's obviously exhausted from the day's ordeal, and the disorientation of being suddenly blind obviously did not help. He leans limply into me as I walk towards the bed, and I gently lower him into it. He weakly lifts his legs up and stretches them out on the bed, falling asleep in seconds.

Christine walks in and stares at him for a while, love and concern written plainly on her face. I really don't know what she sees in that pointy eared computer. "Doctor" she says, turning to me "you look exhausted, and as your head nurse, I suggest you get some sleep. I will look after Spock while you rest."

I nod and walk into my office, sitting down heavily on my camp bed that I keep in there, just in case something like this happens. I hope for the colonists' sake that the science team wasn't having any trouble setting up the satellites, but then again, Spock had them well trained.

It felt like I had just fallen asleep, when I felt Christine shaking my shoulder and telling me to "wake up, something amazing has happened."

I groan sleepily and get up to see what this something was. I almost have a heart attack when I walk through the door, I'm that shocked. Spock is standing in the middle of the room, looking fully recovered, and looking straight into my eyes.

"What the hell?" I demand. Christine grins and even Spock half smiles. All I can do is stare at him, trying to figure out how on Earth (or space for that matter) he had managed to recover so quickly, and regain his eyesight. It was incredible! "How did you do that?" I ask in utter amazement. "How did you recover your sight??"

"Vulcans have an inner eyelid, doctor, and it protected my eyes from the full impact of the light during the experiment. The blindness was only temporary." Spock explained with a slightly apologetic yet smug expression on his face. I simply open and close my mouth like a goldfish, until all the guilt and anxiety of the last few hours builds up inside me.

"Then why didn't you tell me that before? You pointy eared menace?!" I explode.

He looks me straight in the eye and says "Doctor, I apologise for failing to inform you of the situation, but I was not myself at the time."

Just wait until Jim hears about this, I thought gleefully. Trust Spock to turn out with something like that, I should have guessed all along. I walk out of my office shaking my head and grinning. Oh yes, Jim was in one hell of a shock, alright!!

_Mwa ha ha ha! Now you know what really happened!! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
